


Jamie's Tea Party

by laurensperalta



Series: Jamie/Eddie Short Stories (Headcanons) [2]
Category: Blue Bloods (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 01:31:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16692826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laurensperalta/pseuds/laurensperalta
Summary: Jamie has a tea party with their daughter and Eddie overhears





	Jamie's Tea Party

Jamie had gone to put their daughter Scarlett to bed over forty-five minutes ago and he still hadn’t come out of her bedroom. Eddie walked down the hallway towards the room and as she got closer to the bedroom door, she could hear giggles and a high-pitched male voice softly through the closed door. She leaned against the doorframe outside and listened to the conversation happening on the other side. 

“Daddy, Princess Petunia doesn’t sound like that. She has a British accent, we’ve been over this.” 

“Oh, I’m sorry, let me try again. Queen Scarlett, may I please have another cup of tea, with two sugars and a biscuit on the side.” Jamie said in the worst British accent Eddie had ever heard. 

Eddie opens the door to see Jamie sitting at their daughter’s pink play table, which had been completely lifted off the ground by his legs squished under it. He was holding one of Scarlett’s dolls, wearing a diamond encrusted tiara and a pink sparkly tutu over his sergeant's uniform that he hadn’t taken off yet after getting home late from work. Scarlett opposite Jamie, was in her princess nightgown with a matching tiara and tutu, holding her favorite teddy bear, her laughter filling the room after what Jamie had just said. 

“What on earth are you two doing? Scarlett you were supposed to be in bed forty-five minutes ago! You have school tomorrow!” Eddie said while giving Jamie a “you’re in trouble” glance. 

“Mommy, daddy promised me a tea party today. Since he was out late catching the bad people we couldn’t do it before dinner, so we had to reschedule to right now.” Scarlett said taking a sip out of her air filled teacup. 

“Mommy’s right, monkey. It’s time for you to get some sleep.” Jamie said picking her up out of the chair and swinging her over his back like a sack of potatoes, plopping her onto the bed. Eddie walked over and placed the teddy bear into Scarlett’s arms, as Jamie pulled the covers up and tucked her in, placing a kiss on her forehead and Eddie following. 

“Goodnight monkey, we love you, see you in the morning!” Eddie said, as she turned on her nightlight and shut the door.

“I couldn’t say no to that face.” Jamie said softly, as Eddie turned around to face him.

“Come on tough guy, let’s go to bed. Maybe you’ll get lucky, you know I have a thing for British accents.” Eddie said laughing as she turned towards their bedroom.


End file.
